Before
by JimMoriarty18
Summary: Basically Sherlock's life before John and their adventures. When Sherlock has to live with Mycroft at the start of Mycroft's political career.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) Yeah, yeah I know! Before is the least original name for a Baby!lock ever but whatever!**

**Sorry if you were reading some of my previous stories that I deleted but I had to because they were becoming like a chore instead of a break! **

**Enjoy this new story!**

* * *

It was July 1977. Mycroft was ten years old. He was also out in the garden, his favourite place in the world. He lived in a fairly big house – bigger than most of his friend's houses. Much, _much_ bigger than David's – but David was stupid and deserved a stupid house.

Mycroft liked being alone. That's why he spent most of his time down there as it was half an acre away from the house, away from his nasty aunt who looked after him whilst Mummy was in hospital.

She was having a baby.

Mycroft was unsure about having a younger sibling. He would have to share all of his things. His books, smurfs and even his… umbrella…

The thought was skin crawling. He clutched his brolly. It was in the style of a frog with its eyes sticking up on the top.

It was raining – completely tipping. Mycroft was doing a rain dance in his green, spotty wellingtons. The dance basically consisted of spinning in circles, jumping in puddles and hopping up and down, he repeated the routine over and over again until he got mud on his trousers, Mummy hated mud so, so did Mycroft.

He stopped abruptly as he saw his aunt watching him in the distance. Had Mummy come home? Maybe she wasn't really having a baby but had just eaten too many cakes… or something…

Mycroft had seen the scans. But there was still hope. It didn't really look like a baby anyway – more like a jelly bean.

Maybe Mummy had given birth to a giant cashew nut…

They could have it for tea.

* * *

Mycroft took off his wellies and lined them up neatly with the rest of the shoes by the back door. He put down his umbrella and stepped inside.

"I hope your trousers aren't muddy." said Aunt Jane. Mycroft ignored her. As if he would ever make a mess!

* * *

Mummy was waiting for him in the front room. He ran up to her and grabbed her round the waist.

Then he saw _it_.

_It_ was at in a baby carrier, looking at Mycroft with wonder.

_It _looked like Yoda.

"Can we name it Yoda?" he asked, Mummy had taken him to see Star Wars in May, she didn't like it but Mycroft thought it was alright. That was the last time that it would ever be just him and Mummy.

"Don't be silly, Mycroft" Mother said, tapping him on the head. Mycroft brushed his hair back into place with his fingers, biting his lip.

"What about… Doctor?"

"That's not a real name! Besides I've already named him." She told him.

"What?" the ten year old sulked.

"Sherlock. Sherlock James Holmes."

Why couldn't she just name them something ordinary like Ben or John?

"Where's Daddy?"

"He's coming," Mummy reassured him.

"But you said that when I visited you in the hospital last week.

"Then he'll be back soon."

Sherlock suddenly began to bawl. Mycroft jumped back in shock.

He didn't like this Sherlock.

* * *

**So what do you think? I also don't know what other category to put it in other than family - any ideas? **

**Thank you and I hope you will enjoy chapter two!**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A friend was pestering me sooooo... here's another chapter! I might do another - I don't know yet :)**

* * *

Mycroft felt himself being poked into consciousness by a tiny pointy object. He opened one eye to see his four year old sibling grinning at him with his, almost full, set of teeth. Mycroft took Sherlock's poking hand in his and squeezed it - tightly but not enough to hurt him. Maybe he was starting to like the curly haired little Yoda after all.

"Morning, Mycrotht!" Sherlock beamed - his front teeth had both fallen out so he couldn't say his Fs or Ss. He was shaking with excitement.

"It's six a.m. Go back to bed," Mycroft ordered and sleepily turned onto his side, away from his brother.

However, Sherlock was determined to wake him up so he clambered on top of his brother and poked his face. Mycroft tried to push him away but the toddler was very persistent. "Guess what!" it cried. Mycroft groaned and ignored the little lump. "Guess!" the lump whined, shaking him, furiously.

"What!?" Mycroft sat up, causing Sherlock to tumble off him and land splat on the floor like a starfish. Mycroft wasn't worried, that kid was resistant to everything (except dandruff but at least they got a sort of snow at Christmas). Sherlock peeled his face off the wooden floor and began to skip around the room.

"I'm going to school!" he sang. Mycroft propped up onto his elbows.

"You're not actually going." he pointed out. "Mummy's only taking you for an interview." Yoda wasn't listening. Instead he pulled his elder brother out of bed and then ran off, screaming, to his bedroom. Mycroft blinked and shook his head. What would become of that boy?

* * *

Sherlock was sat in the head teacher's office, clutching his action man - Alan. The head teacher was an obese koala lady (grey hair and massive ears). He yawned whilst Mummy rambled on about him being "special". He had already deduced that the teacher was happily unmarried without children but her younger sister had three - in fact it was the youngest child's birthday.

He was bored! B-O-R-E-D (he was very proud that he could spell "bored"). Mummy had told him not to play with Alan whilst she was talking so it stopped being a super hero and became a lump of plastic.

Without warning, he fainted onto the ground...

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh..." he groaned, making his arms stand up in the air and his hands flop.

The koala lady stood up in shock while Mummy rubbed her temples, sighing.

"I'm so sorry." Mummy mumbled. "He does this. He won't get up." She scooped him off the ground and carried him home, promising to ring the koala lady. Alan turned back into a super hero and climbed on Mummy's face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Any reviews are gratefully read... and stroked... and kissed :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! You've made it to the third chapter! Well, I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

As soon as Mycroft had got back from school, he stepped through the door only to have his bag was snatched from him by a tiny being dressed as a pirate.

"I need that for my homework, Sherlock" he told Yoda, solemnly The toddler held the bag close to his chest and grinned. He had painted a curly moustache on his face and had an eye patch from a Christmas cracker over one eye.

"RRRR it's my homework now!" he cackled and waddled up the stairs with it. He stopped and sat down on the top step and stared down at Mycroft, laughing menacingly.

"Stop being stupid and give it back." Mycroft scolded. He crossed his arms like Mummy sometimes did.

"No."

"Go and steal some toys from downstairs."

"No because you want me to steal them and that makes them no longer precious!" Sherlock shouted and jumped to his feet. Mycroft started to come up the stairs so the toddler sped into his bedroom. Mycroft ran after him and lunged for the door - it was jammed by a chair.

"Sherlock!" Mycroft yelled, rapping his knuckles on the door.

"RRRRR! Serves you right for being FAT!"

Mycroft took a deep breath and counted to ten.

"You're going to have to come out sometime." he muttered.

"No I won't!" was the reply. "I have a bottle to wee in!"

"That's good to know..." Mycroft muttered, there wasn't much left to surprise him about Yoda. "But you'll have to come down for tea."

"I don't eat on missions."

Mycroft rolled his eyes and made his way into his room which was on the other side of the landing. He opened his door wide. Then, his heart stopped. He glanced at his windowsill... His empty windowsill...

"SHERLOCK!"

Mycroft raced over to Sherlock's bedroom door and bashed his palms against the wood.

"Give them back!" he cried. There was no reply. "Where are they?"

There was a click as the chair was taken away from the doorhandle. Mycroft fell into Sherlock's room. The "pirate" was sat amongst his teddies that were all laid out in a pile in front of his yellow bed. It stank in there - of cheese and fish or was it urine? Mycroft folded his arms and looked, expectantly, at his little brother.

"I notice you've lost your blue buddies." Sherlock stated, coolly. It took all of Mycroft's strength not to strangle Yoda.

"This isn't funny." he answered, equally as cool. "Give me back my Smirfs. Now."

Sherlock scrunched up his face, his nose all wrinkled and his eyes slits as he pondered over Mycroft's order. After a few moments his face uncreased and went back to normal. Yoda leapt to his feet and waddled over to his big brother.

"Of course, Laddie." he said sweetly and pushed past his brother so that he could get out the door. "Good luck!" he called as he hopped down the stairs.

Mycroft sighed and looked around the pig sty. He decided that it was best to get his search started - Sherlock would never give in and show him where they were after all. He took a step forward.

Crunch.

Mycroft looked down. Underneath his foot lay Alan.

"Bugger."

* * *

**I kinda have an idea (read the description) for what's going to happen but I'm unsure.. Should I just leave it as this? I don't want to overdo it.**


End file.
